Fairy Notes
by WolfRoyal
Summary: Levy is Script in Fairy Notes, and Gajeel is in the rival band Dragons. Gajeel thinks both girls are childish... What will he do when he finds out Script is Levy?


My name is Levy McGarden and I`m 22 years old with awesome friends. I work at the local book store, and love singing. I do have a secret. Me and my friends are in the band, Fairy Notes. We all have stage names, Mine is Script, Lucy`s is Starry Night, Erza is Armor, Cana is Cards, and Juvia is Aqua. Our manger Mirajane said that we could live normal lives and be famous without dealing with all the trouble of being both.

%%%%%%%%%%%

"Levy! We got the deal at Fairy Tail Records!" My best friend Lucy yelled while jumping on to my bed.

"Uh?" I looked at my phone. It was 11 am. "They called?"

"Well, duh. We have our first gig opening for the Dragons!" She was glowing. Literally glowing. "We only get to play one song, but it's a start."

"When is it?" I asked.

"Today!" She said. "Come on we have to get ready."

That day was spent buying clothes and doing hair. Then 6 o`clock rolled around and all five of us got in the car and meet Mirajane at the door.

"Are you girls ready?" Mirajane, or Mira, said.

"Sure." I said.

"Hell yeah!" The others yelled.

%%%%%%%%%%%

When we were about to get on stage Armor(Erza) gave us a pep talk.

"Listen girls we are just here to have fun and play music. Don`t ever let that change." She said while pulling all of us into a hug. "Now let go play that music!"

When we ran on to the stage Starry Night(Lucy) made me introduce everyone.

"Hi everyone! We are a new band. I'm Script the lead singer. This is our lead guitarist, Starry Night, that is our lead bass player, Armor, our drummer, Cards, and our pianists, Aqua, and this is our song _Really Don't Care."_ Then I started singing.

Really Don't Care (Demi Lovato)

You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
You started messing with my head until I hit a wall  
Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known  
That you would walk, you would walk out the door

Hey!

Said we were done, you met someone and rubbed it in my face  
Cut to the punch, she broke your heart, and then she ran away  
I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known  
That I would talk, I would talk

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

I can't…

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you  
Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore  
You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

Now if we meet out on the street I wont be running scared  
I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air  
And make you understand, and make you understand  
You had your chance, had your chance

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

Yeah, listen up  
Hey, hey never look back, dumb struck boy, ego intact  
Look boy, why you so mad  
Second gets in, but shoulda hit that  
Hey Demi you picked the wrong lover  
Shoulda picked that one is cuter than the other  
I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster  
Kick it to the curb, take a polaroid picture

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

By the end of the song they said were cheering for us.

"Now it is time for the main event! Welcome to the stage…. The Dragons!" A voice said. All of us went backstage and somehow made it to the front of the stage.

What Makes You Beautiful (One Direction)

 _You're insecure_

 _Don't know what for_

 _You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

 _Don't need make-up, cover up_

 _Being the way that you are is enough_

 _Everyone else in the room can see it_

 _Everyone else but you_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

 _The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

 _But you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _If only you saw what I can see_

 _You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh_

 _That's what makes you beautiful_

 _So come on, you got it wrong_

 _To prove I'm right, I put it in a song_

 _I don't know why, you're being shy_

 _And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes_

 _Everyone else in the room can see it_

 _Everyone else but you_

 _Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

 _The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

 _But you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _If only you saw what I can see_

 _You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _You don't know you Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

 _The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

 _But you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

 _You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh_

 _That's what makes you beautiful_

 _The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

 _But you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _If only you saw what I can see_

 _You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

 _Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh_

 _That's what makes you beautiful_

 _The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

 _But you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

 _You don't know, oh oh_

 _You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh_

 _That's what makes you beautiful_

By the end of the show I understood why all my friends like them. They were great. And every handsome. The one that caught my eye was the lead singer. He was tall and rough looking. He didn't have any eyebrows just pricings. And more pricings down his nose, chin, ears, and arms. I wish I hadn't changed out of my Script outfit.

 **This is my first fanfic. What do you guys think?**


End file.
